


Of Stupid Bets And Six Inch Heels

by Electronicyouthjellyfish



Series: One shots to forget about Endgame. [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha steals clothes, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, tony stark can rock heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electronicyouthjellyfish/pseuds/Electronicyouthjellyfish
Summary: It all started with a small bet how did it end up like this?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: One shots to forget about Endgame. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Of Stupid Bets And Six Inch Heels

The bet was who can make Steve blush the most times in a single day. It’s not exactly hard you pay the man a small compliment and he will resemble a tomato for a hour.

Tony’s consequence is that if he looses he has to where a pair of heels that Natasha chose for a entire day. Natasha's is that if she looses she can’t steal any T-shirt’s or hoodies to lounge around the compound in from the boys.

It was a close match, getting up to the final hour with them both at a tie but then Natasha decides to play dirty and pretends to start taking her top off, acting like she didn’t know Steve was in the room. With his awkward clearing of his throat and crimson face, she was declared winner.

See if she was a nice person she would have given Tony some small chunky heels but oh no she decided to pull out the 6 inch stiletto heels that would put him at the same height as Thor.

What she didn’t know though was that Tony fucking Stark could absolutely rock a pair of heels.

He decided to Keep this fact a secret for as long as possible, sitting down for long periods of time, not walking too farfor anything. That was until some dickhead hydra goons break in at about 2:30.

He has no time to get a suit and no time to sit and start unbuckling the shoes. He realised at this point that living with some paranoid master assassins was actually a good thing. Clint grabbed two guns, one from in the couch and one from under the coffee table, chucking one to Tony and just jumping right in.

So on a random Wednesday afternoon they kicked ass in the comfort of their own home, with Tony just owning the fact that he was physically fighting these trained professionals in six inch heels like he was a fucking badass.

Afterwards he chucked on his favourite shit eating grin and didn’t give a clear answer about how he became so skilled in heels.


End file.
